sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Batista
Batista 'ist ein ehemaliger, zuletzt bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der dort zusammen mit Brock Lesnar im Tag Team Fear of Faces antrat. Gemeinsam waren die beiden Teil des Stables The Dungeon. Vor Backlash war Batista jahrelang bei Smackdown aktiv, wo er einer der erfolgreichsten Wrestler war. Er ist ein ehemaliger zweifacher World Heavyweight Champion. Biographie Die Anfänge Batista ist eines der SAW-Urgesteine und war schon seit dem Start der Promotion für selbige aktiv. Sein Debüt feierte er bei Smackdown, konnte dort jedoch bei der ersten Show, ArmAgeddon 2006, keinen Kampf gewinnen. Im Anschluss tat sich The Animal mit Eddie Guerrero zusammen, und gemeinsam wurden die beiden bald SAW Tag Team Champions. Da Eddie die Titel jedoch mit unfairen Mitteln gewann, was Batista nicht gefiel, zerstritten die beiden sich schnell wieder. In einem Match bei No Way Out, in dem beide mit verschiedenen Partnern antraten, gab es einen Double Countout, woraufhin die Titel für vakant erklärt wurden. Batista und Eddie begonnen eine waschechte Singles-Fehde, die bis heute als die erste richtige Fehde bei SAW gilt. In einem First Blood Match bei WrestleMania 1 verlor Batista schließlich, nachdem Eddie eine Kette einsetzte. Die Auseinandersetzung der beiden ging im Rahmen der Elimination Chamber beim Judgment Day noch weiter, endete dann aber abrupt, als Eddie dort den World Heavyweight Title gewann und nach dem Kampf seine Karriere beendete. Smackdowns bester Wrestler? Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause nahm The Animal im Sommer wieder Fahrt auf und legte sich gleich mit 2 Größen des blauen Brands an - Mark Henry und Kurt Angle. In einem 3-Way Match beim SummerSlam besiegte er die beiden durch eine Clotheline gegen Angle und gewann somit inoffiziell das Recht, sich "bester Wrestler Smackdowns" zu nennen. Bei der Survivor Series hatte Batista allerdings wieder das Nachsehen, denn er musste sich dort dem monströsen Great Khali überraschend in einem Falls Count Anywhere Match geschlagen geben. Kindheitserinnerungen Für Batista kam es im Anschluss jedoch noch schlimmer, denn als er bei der First Anniversary Show auf Abyss traf, scherte dieser sich einen Dreck um die Regeln und verletzte Batista mit Stacheldraht, Reißnägeln, Scherben, einem Sack und einem Auto schwer. Während Batista die nächsten Wochen im Koma verbrachte, feierte Abyss Woche um Woche mit seinem Manager James Mitchell seine Dominanz. Abyss' Hass auf Batista schien so groß gewesen zu sein, dass er diesen sogar im Krankenhaus besuchte, um ihn weiter zu attackieren. Nach dem Comeback des Tiers wollte dieser Abyss natürlich an den Kragen und wissen, warum Abyss ihn so hasste. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Abyss sein Leben schon immer gehasst hat, seit seiner Kindheit an unter Angstattacken litt und schon von frühster Kindheit an misshandelt wurde. Daher war er umso erfreuter darüber, zu erfahren, wohl bald sterben zu müssen. Die Eltern und Ärzte wollten dies jedoch verhindern und fanden mit dem jungen Dave Batista einen geeigneten Spender, der Abyss so, ohne es direkt zu wissen, das Leben rettete. Den finalen Showdown der Fehde bei WrestleMania 2 konnte dann Abyss schließlich auch für sich entscheiden und den - vermutlich immer noch angeschlagenen Batista - wieder etwas in seinem Heilungsprozess zurückwerfen. World Heavyweight Champion Einige Wochen später ging es jedoch wieder steil bergauf für den Mann aus Virginia, als er eine Battle Royal bei Smackdown gewinnen konnte und sich so selbst zum #1-Contender kürte. Den World Heavyweight Title hielt damals der dominante Mark Henry, der damals eine Zweckgemeinschaft mit Shelton Benjamin geschlossen hatte. Batista sicherte sich dann die Hilfe des United States Champions Gregory Helms und beim Judgment Day kam es zu einem Tag Team Match um beide Titel. Mark Henry pinnte dort Gregory Helms, wodurch dessen US Title zu Benjamin wechselte. Die Geschichte zwischen Batista und dem World's Strongest Man war allerdings noch nicht gegessen. Die beiden standen sich beim Great American Bash in einem Last Man Standing Match erneut gegenüber, und diesmal war das Glück des Tüchtigen auf Batistas Seite, der sich erstmals zum World Heavyweight Champion küren konnte. Wechselspielchen Henry, erpicht auf sein Rematch, und der King of the Ring-Sieger Kevin Nash stellten somit zum SummerSlam 2008 beide Ansprüche auf ein Titelmatch an, wodurch ein 3-Way Match festgesetzt wurde. Da Nash aber zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch die SAW Tag Team Titles verteidigen musste, mussten auch Batista und Henry früher in der Show bereits ran, um keinen Vorteil zu erhalten. Nachdem Batista Henry im Opener der Show besiegt hatte, stand er also im Main Event Nash und Henry gegenüber und verlor dieses Match dann durch Pinfall von Nash an Henry. Bei No Mercy wechselte das Gold jedoch zurück zu Batista, als er Kevin Nash in einem spannenden Ironman Match besiegen konnte. Rekordregentschaft Die nun folgende Regentschaft sollte alle vorhergegangenen übertreffen, obwohl bei der Survivor Series schon ein schier unmöglicher Test anstand. So musste Batista seinen Titel gegen 5 von Smackdowns besten Leuten verteidigen und schon als erster in die Kammer steigen. Nach einem sehr hart umkämpften, spannenden und langen Match war es aber abermals Batista, der triumphieren durfte und so seinen Gürtel verteidigte. In den nächsten Monaten verteidigte er seinen Titel erfolgreich gegen Roddy Piper und CM Punk, bevor es bei No Way Out 2008 zu einem Showdown mit dem ebenfalls ungeschlagenen Champion Sting kommen sollte, den Batista für sich entscheiden konnte. Nach seinem Triumph bei WrestleMania gegen den Rumblesieger Montel Vontavious Porter wurde es für Batista in den Folgewochen doch ernster, denn mit Sid stand ein anderes Kaliber in seinem Weg. Titelverlust Sid war nämlich ein Mitglied von Foleys Stable und schickte Batista Woche für Woche in neue Prüfungen gegen seine Stablemitglieder. Das Animal konnte zwar eine Vielzahl dieser Matches gewinnen, das finale Aufeinandertreffen beim Judgment Day 2009 gegen Sid verlor er aber, und auch das Rematch beim Great American Bash konnte The Animal nicht für sich entscheiden. Grund hierfür könnte evtl. die Dauerfehde mit Montel Vontavious Porter gewesen sein, die seit dem Royal Rumble andauerte, immer mal wieder weitergestrickt wurde und ihr Ende letztlich erst bei der Third Anniversary Show fand. Nachdem MVP Batista vor WrestleMania noch beschuldigte, Drogen zum Muskelaufbau zu nehmen, bekam Batista Medienschelten und wurde Tag und Nacht von Kameras, Journalisten und Mikrofonen begleitet, die alle die letzte Enthüllung in diese Richtung entdecken wollten. Obwohl sich die Wege der beiden nach WrestleMania erstmal trennten, geriet man Backstage immer wieder aneinander, provozierte sich und schoss ein ums andere mal erneut verbal in die Richtung des Rivalen. Nach Beendigung ihrer Fehden gegen Sid bzw. Sting, sollte es zwischen den beiden erneut krachen. Ein Red Bull-Werbedeal wurde indirekt zwischen den beiden ausgekämpft, was Porter abermals dazu veranlasste, Batista so schlecht wie nur möglich dastehen zu lassen. Batista behielt aber das Heft in der Hand: Nach seinem Sieg im First Blood Match bei No Mercy konnte Batista auch das finale Aufeinandertreffen der beiden bei der Anniversary Show gewinnen und hätte so den Deal sicher gehabt, jedoch zog Batista es vor, diesen Deal auszuschlagen, um lieber seinen Fans treu zu bleiben und mehr Zeit für sie zu haben. Blood, Sweat & Tears ''Siehe Blood, Sweat & Tears Fear of Faces Siehe Fear of Faces Erfolge *2x World Heavyweight Champion *1x SAW World Tag Team Champion ''- amtierend''''' *Platz 17 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 38 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 5 in den SAW100 2011 *Year End Awards 2010: Sieger der Kategorie "Turn des Jahres" Wissenswertes *Batista fiel im Zuge seiner Fehde mit Abyss für knapp 2 Monate verletztungsbedingt aus, nachdem Abyss ihn in einem, mit Hardcoreutensilien gefüllten, Sack an sein Auto band und am Ende sogar damit noch gegen eine Mauer fuhr. *Nach seinem Titelverlust musste Sid bei Smackdown die Road of a Champion bestreiten und so Woche für Woche 1 on 1 gegen Gegner aus Batistas Vergangenheit antreten, um beweisen zu können, ein würdiger Champ zu sein. *Batista musste dann nach seinem Titelverlust Woche für Woche gegen Mitglieder von Foleys Stable in deren Spezialmatches ran. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler